PromNight!
by LazyChryz
Summary: It's Prom Night at Hollywood Arts. Can anyone escape from a madman's rampage?
1. Chapter 1 original

**I was watching Prom Night the other the day and then started writing my other Victorious story when this idea popped into my head. I hope you like it, some of the facts might be a bit wrong or different. Enjoy! x)**

**~LazyChryz~**

Cat Valentine was driving her best friend, Jade West, home after a movie and stopped when they got to her house.

"See you at the auditions tomorrow!" Cat waved at Jade as she left. Jade stopped and turned around.

"I think I'm going to skip it this time." she told the red-head.

"But if one of us doesn't get the role then Trina will!" Cat frowned.

"I know, but I just don't think it's such a good idea after everything that's happened this year." Jade told Cat.

"It's okay." Cat smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Jade watched as Cat drove off and then bounded into her house.

"I'm home!" she announced. She was greeted with no reply.

"Hello?" she put her jacket away in the closet. The television was on but her dad wasn't there, so she thought. Jade felt a wave of uncertainty and concern but shrugged it off and went to her room. She opened the door and almost instantly tripped on a base ball bat.

"Joey!" she grabbed the bat and barged into hher brothers room, "I almost died on this!"

Her brother was supposedly sleeping.

"Hey, turn the television down, butthole." still no response. She poked him with the bat and he flipped over.

"AhH!" Jade screamed when she saw that her brother was dead. She backed out of the room in shock.

"Where is she?" Jade heard someone down the hall and rushed back into her brother's room. She hid under the bed. Her mother rushed into the room and shut the door.

"Where is she?" someone was trying to break down the door. He finally succeeded in opening the door and Jade watched as her mom was quickly over powered by the attacker.

"I know you know where she is." Jade recognized the voice of her admirer, "Where is she?"

Her mother saw Jade under the bed but didn't say anything.

"She's at a sleepover!" her mother yelled, "Please just-"

She was cut off as the attacker continuously stabbed her to death. Jade wept but didn't make a sound. The attacker left and she rushed out of the house and tried to flag down a passing policer car but it didn't see her.

"I did it for us." Jade turned to see her admirer standing behind her holding a knife. He stepped towards her and stabbed her in the stomach and Jade remembered his words before she completely fell into darkness.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"And then I wake up." three years later, Jade West never forgot the night her family was brutally murdered and the nightmares were a constant reminder. Lane, the school councillor, explained to her how the nightmares weren't going to go away so fast but that she was making great progress for the last three years.

"It's just that, the nightmares were gone for so long." Jade told Lane, "I just can't believe they're back."

"The nightmares may be triggered by the anxiety of transition and what's more of a transition than graduation?" Lane explained, "Graduation's coming soon, college in the fall. The memories of that night will never go away, but the dreams will. The only thing you should be worrying about now, is tomorrow night."

The thought made both Jade and Lane smile.

"But hopefully, that will be a night you will always want to remember." Lane said, "SO tell me, what color's your dress?"  
>~<p>

"It's a turquoise chiffon dress with dark blue and black beads and it's corsetted, so it's a bit sexy." Jade described her prom dress to her friends, Tori and Cat, in the hair salon they were in.

"You want to talk about sexy you should see the plunging neck line on Tori's dress." Cat joked, "Andre's going to love you in that dress."

"He's going to love me even more out of it." Tori teased, "So anyways, I got Andre to book to biggest limo he could find and he rented a suite at the hotel with two connecting rooms."

The girls looked at her in shock.

"What?" Tori shrugged, "It's prom night, that boy is planning on getting laid."

The beautician handed Jade a mirror.

"What do you think?" she asked her.

"I like it." Jade smiled at the woman. She looked back at the mirror and nearly dropped it when she saw a man across the street who looked like her admirer.

"You alright Jade?" Tori asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jade looked at the mirror again and didn't see the man anymore.  
>~<p>

Jade got ready for prom and examined herself in the bathroom mirror. She opened the medicine cabinet and picked up her anxiety pills. She palmed them for awhile then put them back without taking any. When she closed the cabinet, she got the shock of her life when she saw someone behind her in the mirror but was relieved to see it was just her Aunt Karen.

"Sorry." her aunt apologized, "Have you stopped taking your pills?"

"Yeah." Jade nodded, "For a week now."

"You know what the doctor said-"

"I know." Jade cut her aunt short, "But it's prom, I don't want to feel numb tonight. I want to know everything that's going on around me. Besides, it's prom, I'm supposed to feel anxious right?"

"I guess." her aunt relented, "Here."

Aunt Karen handed Jade her a shawl.

"Mom's wrap?" Jade gasped and protested when her aunt put it on her, "What if I get something on it?"

"She would have wanted you to wear it." Aunt Karen smiled, "And you look beautiful in it."

The doorbell rang.

"I'm going to go downstairs and tell Beck that you need a couple more minutes." Aunt Karen kissed Jade's forhead and headed off downstairs. After Jade was done getting ready, she walked downstairs nervously and was met by three looks of awe.

"You look amazing." Beck smiled at his girlfriend.

"So do you." Jade smiled back. The two exchanged corsages and boutonnieres then left after Jade's uncle took a couple of pictures. The climbed into the limo and Jade saw all their friends already inside. They all took pictures and had a fun time in the limo on the way to the prom. Nothing could ruin this night.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Down at the Los Angeles Police Department, Detective Carl received a file from his partner, Detective Nash. He opened it and found a report on an escaped inmate at Arkam Asylum. He quickly dialed a number and immediately spoke when the person on the other line picked up.

"I just got a fax about an escapee from Arkam Asylum." Carl waited until the other person stopped speaking before blowing up, "Then why'd it take THREE GODDAMN DAYS to notify me?"

He didn't wait to slam the phone back down on the receiver.

"Is there a problem?" Nash asked.

"A prisoner escaped from a mental institution." Carl informed his partner, "A drama teacher named Eric Sikowitz got really obsessed with a student. He had fantasies about her. He got fired but that didn't stop him. The family filed a restraining order against him. One night we got a call, the man killed the girl's entire family before he got caught."

"That's terrible." Nash said.

"It was even harder for the girl." Carl replied, "She had to identify him. She was an absolute wreck. Her aunt and uncle took her in. I'm going to go inform them of our little dilemma. Stay put until I call you."

Things were about to get really bad.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**There will be more soon! And if you're reading my other stories, don't worry I'm still writing them. I hope you liked this! R&R! Also, I hope you remember Officer Carl from iCarly. x)**

**~LazyChryz~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two~

The gang entered the glamorous hotel and saw the most extravagently decorated ballroom that looked like a huge Hollywood club.

"This place looks amazing!" Tori exclaimed.

"I know right!" Trina appeared behind them.

"It cost a lot but you know my high expectations would allow anything else." she smiled at them. Jade tried her hardest not to puke.

"Hey sis." Tori greeted awkwardly, "You look great."

"Ofcourse I do." Trina rolled her eyes, "I planned for this night since that ime you threw a 'Prome'. I knew I just had to beat you at 'Best Prom at HA'."

The diva walked off to her Prom date, Ryder, and Jade blanched.

"How can you live with that demonspawn?" she asked Tori.

"Wine coolers." Tori joked, "And beer. Lots and lots of beer."

"Well, no booze tonight girls." Lane said from behind them, "This is a SCHOOL event."

The group said that they understood and entered the ballroom in awe of the set up.

"Wow..." was the only thing that could escape their lips. Meanwhile, on the other side of the ballroom, the delusional and balding ex-teacher watched the group with anxiety. He was glad to see his old students again but he was especially glad to see HER and one way or another, he would get her.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Here are the keys." Andre handed the girls one and Beck one, "It's room 21H."

"The girls and I are going to go up and freshen up." Tori told them and the girls left.

"Have you told her yet?" Beck nudged his friend.

"Not yet." Andre replied, "But I will!"

"You better." Beck said sternly, "I'm tired of watching this 'will-they, won't they' routine."

"Hey guys!" Robbie came up to them holding a plate of various appetizers, "They have fondue!"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Erin Sikowitz, age 43, caucasion, male, slightly-balding, ex-performing arts teacher at Hollywood Arts. Carl closed the file.

"I can't believe that sick freak is out." David said angrily, "You're certain he's going to my daughter's prom right now?"

"He wants Jade, David, and right now she's at her senior prom." Carl pulled up to the hotel.

"Can I help you officers?" a teacher meet them on the way towards the entrance.

"Not to alarm you, but Erin Sikowitz has escaped from prison." Carl showed him the file.

"Sup, Lane." David waved at his daughters' councilor, "Have my girls showed up yet?"

"They're inside now." Lane replied while examining the file, "We need to get Jade."

"No!" David exclaimed, "Bad enough there's a killer on the loose, now you want to ruin the kids' prom?"

"It's in their best interest-"

"No don't alert anyone." Carl interupted, "We can't run the risk of scaring him away."

"Fine." Lane sighed, "Just catch him before he does any damage."

"Hi Jade..." said the creepy freak who had a habit of getting all bug-eyed and breathing hard, "Wanna dance?"

"Goodbye, Sinjin." Jade rolled her eyes. Beck chuckled as he took a sip of his drink and put his arm around Jade. On stage Tori and Andre were singing a duet that made everyone dance, except Jade who still bobbed her head and tapped her foot though.

"Wooohooo!" Cat exclaimed from somewhere on the dance floor. After finally being able to convince Jade to dance with him, Beck twirled her around the dance floor as she let the faintest of smiles escape onto her face. Robbie probably got tired of chasing Cat all around the dance floor trying to keep up with the bubbly red-head who was so small she must have disappeared from his view.

"FONDUE!" Robbie exclaimed when Jade and Beck made eye contact with him. Beck laughed and continued dancing with his girlfriend. There was a high-pitched squeal for somewhere in the ballroom and Tori and Andre moved on to the next song.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" There was that scream again, this time more panicked. Jade knew that scream.

"CAT?!" Beck and Jade shouted at the same time. All movement had stopped along with the music, except for Jade running through the crowd towards the sound of the scream. In the center of the dance floor was Cat hovered over something. Jade tried to help Cat to her feet but the little red-head wouldn't budge.

"Is that...?" Robbie appeared behind them along with Beck, "Ryder?"

"OhmyGod." Tori had her face buried in Andre's shoulder, "Oh my God."

Jade checked his pulse. Nothing.

Ryder was dead.


End file.
